The 08th Alpha Team
by WoofumsPup
Summary: The protagnist Amarante finds herself in the Universal Century for a mission will this coordinator be able to adapted and fit in? After a couple of mission with the 08th team a new team is formed. Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

The 08th Alpha MS Team Chapter 1

~Renewed~

---

So some of you have read the first one…I hope this one is different and better

---

"Amarante are you sure you want to go on this mission?" Athrun asked following her to the hangar.

"Absolutely Commander," Amarante replied smiling at Athrun. He frowned in returned placing a hand on her shoulder. He was extremely concerned about her wellbeing since she would soon marry his best friend Nicol.

"Hey…I'll be fine. You know me injure prone Amarante can get out of anything," Amarante chimed. He chuckled hesitantly knowing that at times he was also injure proned.

"You know he loves you," Athrun replied pushing her forward. He sighed out of frustration before scratching his head.

"Yes, Nicol does love me," Amarante replied fitting her helmet over her head.

"You know I love you like a little sister," Athrun replied worriedly.

"I know that too," Amarante smiled weakly. She would miss her friends and families as she "hopped" worlds. It wouldn't be the same anymore. Athrun wouldn't nag on her for sleeping on the job and staying up late. Kira wouldn't tease her about silly and petty ideas. And most of all…She would miss the love of her life, Nicol Amalfi.

"You know Kira's going to miss teasing you," Athrun chuckled trying to keep the mood light and fluffy.

Amarante laughed, "I'm going to miss that too!"

"Amarante…Mare-chan. I don't think this is a good mission for you. You're getting married soon and you're the heir to this nation," Athrun complained taking off her helmet.

"So in other words I'm a princess," Amarante giggled trying to get her helmet back. Gently Athrun grabbed her by the arms kissing her cheek softly.

"Be careful alright? Don't come back in a body bag," Athrun whispered in her ear.

"Okay Athrun-kun…Oh I mean Commander Zala," Amarante giggled. The words gently shocked as he remembered the words Nicol had said before his supposed death.

"Amarante-chan!" Nicol called out, "There you are." He was panting heavily when he reached Amarante and Nicol.

"Nicol-chan, how long have you been looking for me?" Amarante asked rubbing his back lovingly. She smiled sadly thinking about the family and friends she would be missing.

"All morning I thought about seeing you before you left," Nicol replied kissing her lips almost forcefully. Uncomfortably Athrun scratched his head before turning his head away.

"Nicol it's not like I'm going to be gone for years," Amarante replied blushing at his blunt behavior in front of Athrun.

"But you'll be gone for awhile…Who will be able to save you from reality and fantasy?" Nicol asked tapping her nose softly. She giggled softly placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Only you are able to. I love you Nicol. If I continue to stay here I'll start crying," Amarante replied.

"I love you too," Nicol replied hugging Amarante tightly. Amarante knew that if she let him he would stay there forever.

"Good bye," Amarante replied pushing away from Nicol and Athrun.

"Bye Mare-chan. Come on Nicol we'll see her off from the bridge," Athrun said sharply pulling Nicol away from them.

"Ri-Right," Nicol hesitated looking back at her one last time.

---

"Hey squirt…are you really leaving so soon?" Mu asked wrapping an arm around her neck. He was in his normal space in the hangar affectionately called "Mu's spot," by the mechanics.

"Yes," Amarante replied hugging her cousin tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Squirt," Mu replied.

"I'm going to miss you more," Amarante replied as tears began to accumulate in her eyes.

"Hey…No tears. You can save those for when you get back," Mu chuckled patting her back harshly.

"Right," Amarante began drying her tears, "but you still don't know your own strength."

"Now hurry up and go. Kira has something to give you," Mu assured kissing the top of her head. She nodded heading towards Kira who was at the bottom of her unit.

"Well isn't it Maremare-chan," Kira huffed as she approached.

"Oh it's you," Amarante asserted playfully. Once she was close enough Kira wrapped his arms around her in a deep hug.

"I've got something for you," he teased breaking their hug.

"Really?" Amarante asked curiously. Kira held up a finger to show her to hold for a minute. He turned around picking up a small box.

"Tada!" Kira replied holding it out to Amarante.

"What is it?" she asked staring at it curiously.

"Well you'll never know if you don't open it," Kira chuckled putting the box in her hands. She opened the box and immediately a bird flew out of the box and onto her head.

"Are you mad?! This was Athrun's gift to you!" Amarante retaliated hearing the familiar chirp of Birdy. It was a darker green than the bird Athrun created for Kira as it hopped about on her head.

"I asked Athrun to help me build one for you. I wanted you to be able to remember me somehow," Kira chimed.

"Even though you can be a pain…You're a great friend Kira!" Amarante cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey hurry up and go. You can cry later," Kira replied pushing her towards the cockpit. Kicking off from the ground Kira followed her towards the cockpit.

"But," Amarante replied as Kira shoved her helmet onto her head and into the cockpit.

"Good luck," Kira called out closing the hatch. Sitting in the seat Amarante switched on her machine, unlocking the OS and starting the machine. Amarante watched several soldiers and mechanics float away from her machine as the cables were release. She proceed to the catapult with a gentle sigh trying to get her mind focused.

"Are you ready Amarante?" Nicol asked over the com system.

"Yes. I'll be back for our wedding," Amarante said gently as each system went "green."

"And what a wonderful wedding it will be," Nicol reassured as she escaped the ship into deep space. She sighed out of frustration seeing five heavy armored Ginns waiting for her.

"Are you ready Ma'am?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes. But I don't need all of this security," Amarante replied.

"But Ma'am! If something ever happened to you we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves!" the first soldier cried out.

"I don't want you men to worry but I'll be fine," Amarante chuckled.

"Now now Little Lady," Mu began, "Let's not get testy." Like normal Mu was using the Akatsuki that Cagalli had given him. He flew to the small cluster of mobile suits. Amarante chuckled to herself because the gold plated mobile suit stood out so much. She always considered it "the touchable star" because it looked like a star when it flew about.

"I really don't need all this security," she restated.

"Nonsense, come on we need to get you there," Mu acknowledged. Amarante sighed as the mobile suits escorted her through space to the teleporter. It was a giant ring that was large enough to fit in the space station she commanded but too large for the _Laurasia-class _to carry it inside. As they approached Amarante began to experience a nervous feeling within her stomach knowing that she was about to leave the safety of her home.

"I'll set Project Alpha Ma'am," a soldier informed flying to the edge of the ring.

"Yes, thank you," Amarante asserted as a spiral began to form in the center of the ring. Within two minutes the spiral had transformed into a hazy gel like substance that projected a new world. Mu's mobile suit turned to hers as it placed its hand on Amarante's mobile suit. She smiled softly knowing that this would be Mu's good bye speech. His speeches were different every time which always made her impressed.

"Well you know kid I'd follow you in a heartbeat but I have to stay here. I guess everyone has a part in this world and…and I've never discovered yours. You've been great girl and sometimes, like everyone, you're a pain. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. You know live up to me, "I can make the impossible, possible." I want you to live up to that…no matter what they say to you…if they don't respect you and if they try to get you to crack…call me…I don't care what you say, call me and come beat them to a bloody pulp. I love you dearly Mare-chan and so does everyone on board that ship and everyone in our nation. Come back safe and unharmed so you can marry Nicol in an amazing wedding," Mu cautioned releasing the mobile suit.

"Thank you Sir…Mu-san," Amarante assured softly starting up the boosters turning her mobile suit around to enter the ring backwards.

"On the bright side good luck out there!" Mu called watching her enter the gel. Cheerfully she made her mobile suit wave goodbye as she disappeared into the gel. _Please be alright…I know you have a good head…Just don't get messed up by this experiment _Mu thought as she completely disappeared.

"Sir she's all the way through Project Alpha," Nicol informed through the com system.

"Okay, come on guys lets head back," Mu chuckled flying back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The 08th Alpha MS Team Chapter 2

---

"So you're Commander Takahashi Amarante," Ensign Shiro Amada asked looking over her papers. After the long ride down to Earth and the numerous pit stops she suffered through Amarante was feeling quite playful and amused.

"If you _**must **_interrogate me," she responded with an amused smile.

The ensign sighed, "You do realize we're in the middle of a war." Amarante narrowed her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. She walked away from the Ensign to stare out the window.

"I do realize there is a war going on," Amarante replied in a cold tone. She looked back at him briefly before walking to his desk.

"I'm still unsure why they assigned you to my team," Ensign Amada complained.

Amarante chuckled, "Because I messed up." She looked at him with a weak smile before leaning on his desk.

"What do you mean you messed up?" the Ensign asked in a suspicious tone. She chuckled hesitantly twirling a piece of hair in her hand. Letting out a sigh she looked Shiro in the eyes.

"You can't tell anyone," Amarante informed moving away from his desk to sit next to him. Sitting next to him Amarante looked down at her legs considering where she would start.

"O-kay," Shiro muttered staring at Amarante.

"I belong to a neutral nation…and to remain our neutrality our forces intermix in the Zeon and Earth Federation Forces…We're not that easy to spot because many of us have desk jobs to avoid fighting. But when we fight we're not allowed to kill because it would be a declaration of war against that country…er…well you know what I mean. Please keep this a secret. You're still wondering how I messed up right? I refused to kill someone thus revealing myself. The top brass did not believe me so they put me on trial. The short story is…they won't demote me as long as I listen to you," Amarante confessed looking him in the eye.

"So you're not loyal to the Earth Federation?" Shiro asked as Amarante stood up to stretch her legs.

"No, not one bit…I serve because I have to serve but I'm loyal to my country," Amarante replied, "I'm suspicious of the Zeon and Earth Federation top brass."

"Why?" Shiro asked becoming curious about his superior.

"Hey hey hey! I can't tell you everything," Amarante chuckled hesitantly, "I don't know if you're a spy for the TB, you know?"

"I'm not…but enough of this…why don't I introduce you to the men," Shiro sighed standing up. She picked up her bag following Shiro out of his room. Her new form of Birdy flew to her shoulder chirping tunefully.

"Hey Birdy…Have you been waiting for me?" Amarante asked placing a hand near the small bird. Examining the hand Birdy hopped on as Amarante brought it in front of her.

"What's that?" Shiro asked turning his head to see her.

"A good friend and a superior of mine made this robotic bird for me. He really is a great friend…A person who I can rely on," Amarante said thoughtfully as her Birdy hopped around in her hand before rustling its fake feathers. At this time she was only thinking of Athrun forgetting about Kira, the one who suggested the idea and helped create this new Birdy.

"I thought you didn't trust your superiors?" Shiro asked suspiciously slowing down to walk next to her.

"Hey not so loud remember? He's like me," Amarante muttered in a low voice. Out of the corner of her eye Amarante noticed that many of the ragtag teams had stopped working. _Great these men look like a lot of perverts and degenerate morons _Amarante thought eyeing the men. She let out a huff as she began to hear the dreaded catcalls and whistles. _Just push it to the back of the mind…Everything will be come clear soon _Amarante thought.

"Are those men bothering you?" Shiro asked noticing her queasiness.

"Huh? No it's fine…I can take care of myself," Amarante responded as Birdy hopped onto her head.

"Just a little further. Hold on," Shiro reassured staring at the small bird.

"It's name is Birdy," Amarante chimed as they stopped in front of three men and a woman. They went into formation as Amarante put down her bag. _I'm not sure what to make of this group…The blonde's probably a perv, the bulky guy seems quiet, the brunette and the red head…I'm not too sure what to make of them _she thought looking over the troops.

"Okay, everyone listen up, this is Commander Takahashi Amarante. She will be joining us for the remainder of this war. I want you to treat her with the utmost respect. I know this is a weird situation but she will be serving under me as second of command meaning Karen you will be third command," Shiro commanded.

"Yes sir," the woman answered.

"Anything you would like to say Ma'am?" Shiro asked turning to her.

"I don't have much to say, I'm not going to sit here and glorify coming back alive and what not. I'll say this though…better me than you. If death is avoidable then avoid it but if it's not…I hope you don't die in vain. I probably sound harsh right now but I'm pretty laid back once you get to know. Since I do have the higher rank I may cancel one of Ensign Amada's commands. I hope I get to know everyone and their quirks. And on a side note…don't get on my bad side. That will be all," Amarante commanded. They responded with a yes ma'am as Amarante took a more causal pose.

"Birdy?" it chirped staring at the crowd of people. She blushed softly remembering that Birdy had been on top of her head throughout her whole speech. _Now I probably look like an idiot or an insane person…why couldn't I be as thick skinned as Mu? _Amarante thought mentally slapping her face. _Well she seems different from the commander…She seems to be younger too…I wonder how old she is _Michel thought as Commander Takahashi took the small bird off her head.

"Birdy? Birdy," Birdy chirped tunefully.

Amarante licked her lips, "This is Birdy. Two of my most valuable friends made it for me." _Maybe I shouldn't tell them about Athrun and Kira yet _she thought. She cocked her head expecting a response until she noticed that they were still standing at attention.

"Oh sorry! You guys can relax. I haven't really looked at anyone else profile so how about ranks, names and what you'd like to be called?" Amarante responded sorrowfully.

"Ensign Amada Shiro, I guess you can call me Ensign Amada," Shiro started.

"Alright Ensign Amada, who has the rank bellow him?" Amarante asked looking at the small group of people.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua Karen. You can call me Karen," the woman said sternly.

"Okay but just to make sure…Everyone calls you Karen right Karen-san?" Amarante asked curiously cocking her head. _She looks young…I wonder how old she is _Karen thought looking her over.

"Yes, Ma'am," Karen began, "You don't have to call me Karen-san…Karen is fine."

"Oh no it's not formal nor is it polite…You're older than me Karen-san. Or at least I believe you're older than me. I guess to avoid this I should call you Master Chief. Who's next?" Amarante argued waving her hand no.

"Chief Petty Officer Terry Sanders Jr., everyone calls me Sanders," the blue haired man piped. (A/N: I don't know how to backwards his name properly.)

"Okay Sanders-san, nice to meet you. Next?" Amarante asked cheerfully. Birdy hopped around on her head chirping a lovely ballad.

"Corporal Massis Eledore. _**You **_can call me Eledore," the Blonde man said with a hint of seduction.

"Did you think that was sexy?" Amarante asked harshly.

"Birdy?" Birdy asked as it stopped singing. Curiously it stared at Eledore before hopping on to her shoulder.

"It was just a joke," Eledore chuckled hesitantly.

"Answer the question Corporal Massis," Amarante commanded. Everyone stiffened as they looked at Amarante intensely. She stood firmly glaring at Eledore. _It looks like she isn't a newbie like the commander. Lets see if she'll be a better leader, _Karen thought surveying the situation.

"No Ma'am," Eledore lied looking away from Amarante's face.

"Don't lie," Amarante answered catching Birdy before it flew away from her.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Ma'am," Eledore answered.

"Okay, who's next?" Amarante asked relaxing slightly. She took a more relaxed stance releasing Birdy to stretch its wings.

"C-Corporal Ninorich Michel," the Brunette said meekly.

"Is there anything you like to be called?" Amarante asked kindly. She chuckled softly with a slight smile, _I guess he's the coward of the team_.

"Ah…I mean, Coporal Ninorich or Michel is fine," Michel answered.

"Okay Michel-kun," Amarante chuckled.

"Michel-kun?" Michel asked almost bewildered.

"You're younger than me…aren't you?" Amarante added cocking her head slightly confused.

"Aaaah…I don't know," Michel answered with a shrug.

"Guess," Amarante baited watching Birdy fly around the six people.

"Guess? Um…18?" Michel asked.

Amarante giggled, "I'm not that young. I'm older than 18."

"26," Karen announced.

"Oh no…I'm not that old yet," Amarante contested waving her finger.

"23," Shiro answered with a laugh.

"Aw…Way to spoil it for everyone else Amada-san," Amarante pouted playfully placing a hand on her hip. They laughed as Birdy took the time to swoop down and land on Amarante's finger.

"Karen why don't you take Commander Takahashi to her quarters," Shiro ordered smiling softly.

"Yes sir," Karen answered sternly. Amarante bent down to pick up her bag as she noticed a blue name tag attached to it. _This isn't my nametag…In fact this isn't even my bag…_Amarante thought looking over the bag to find the initials MF etched on the bottom. She smiled softly before picking up the bag.

"Alright, I'm ready," Amarante replied.

"Yes Ma'am," Karen confirmed leading Amarante away from the men.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Amarante cheered waving goodbye. Birdy took flight again following Karen and Amarante. Shiro watched them go before turning to Eledore.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Shiro demanded from Eledore.

"I don't know?! It just slipped out," Eledore retaliated.

"Well nothing else should "just slip out," because she out ranks all of us!" Shiro asserted.

"Fine," Eledore muttered.

---

"Is that bird really special to you, Ma'am?" Karen asked watching Birdy fly around her new quarters.

"Yes. I trust you," Amarante responded unpacking her bag.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Karen asked looking back at Amarante.

"I trust you. You're a woman that I can trust," Amarante reassured.

"Please reconsider Ma'am," Karen apologized looking down.

"Why Karen-san?" Amarante asked placing her uniforms in drawers.

"Look…Ma'am…I don't think I can be trust," Karen confessed.

"Did Captain Ryer ask you to watch Ensign Amada…to keep him in line?" Amarante asked suspiciously. She stopped unpacking slowly turning around to stare into Karen's eyes.

"How…How…How did you know?" Karen asked in a low voice.

"I heard about Ensign Amada's case. Remarkable…what humans will do to stay alive. We'd rather rely on each other then kill each other. Quite honestly Ensign Amada is an amazing man…to be able to hold his own while his superiors attacked him on all sides. Captain Ryer seems to be a man that doesn't like to be lose. It would make sense if he tried to keep a watchful eye over the ensign. He doesn't seem like a man who would betray the Federal Forces," Amarante explained.

"But that still doe-" Karen tried to say as Amarante put a hand up.

"I really did read everyone's file. Why would Captain Ryer ask the support men? Karen-san, I trust you. Please trust me because I still have to tell the rest of the 08th team what I'm about to tell you," Amarante chimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The 08th Alpha MS Team Chapter 3

---

"Wait…why are you telling me this?" Karen asked as silence took over the room.

"Because I have to…Because I have to," Amarante repeated as she began to unpack again.

"But why me?" Karen asked watching her commander unpack her things.

"I already told you…Because I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing in the end," Amarante began. Sifting through her bag she found a crumpled piece of paper. Unsure what it was she began to pull it apart to find a note written on it.

_Note:_

_Hey Kid! Mu here! Let me be the first to say that I miss you! You know that everyone won't be the same without you, ESPECIALLY Nicol and ME! Do you really know what Nicol stands for. I know you're thinking cute hotness but it doesn't stand for ALL of that. N for Nice, I for Intelligent, C for Caring, O for Only-for-you, and L…L for Love and you but that all together you get: Nice-Intelligent-Caring-Only-for-you-love but to shorten it you get Nicol. But that's not the reason why I'm writing you. I'm writing you because I want you to be wary of Captain Ryer. You're in the same boat as that Ensign but what makes you different is that you're a coordinator. That man will take you in, in a heartbeat. He will…so that's why Captain Athrun Zala is going to come in about a couple days to evaluate you. This is all I can say right now. See ya soon…Mu._

"Mu-chan you're always worried about me," Amarante chuckled.

"Mu-chan?" Karen asked confused.

"Right now he's not important but let me tell you who I am. I am Amarante Takahashi heir to a neutral nation. So technically I'm a princess…By my cousin's standards. To remain our neutrality my father intermixed our soldiers into the Zeon and Earth Federation forces. Many of us have desk jobs but myself and a few others are exceptions. I am fully loyal to my forces…Not to Zeon and not to the Earth Federation," Amarante explained holding some of her personal belongings.

"But why are you telling me this?" Karen asked in retaliation.

"Because…I know you'll be an obedient soldier," Amarante muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Karen asked her back stiffening.

"Nothing…I can finish unpacking later…Why don't you give me a tour of the base?" Amarante asked placing her hands in her lap.

"Yes Ma'am," Karen said stiffly.

"Please…I hate formalities…call me Amarante! And don't be so stiff I won't bite your head off," Amarante chimed slapping Karen's back playfully. _I can now see what Heine meant…Heine you're one of a kind _Amarante thought with a small sigh.

"Bu-But," Karen responded.

"No no…Amarante!" Amarante answered with her normal innocent charm.

"Yes Commander Amarante," Karen answered not wanting to give in completely.

"Amarante," Amarante said coldly with a death glare.

"Ma'am…Please it's not formal," Karen argued leading Amarante out of her quarters.

"Don't worry…I want to be called Amarante," Amarante coaxed following her out.

"Ma'am…we are not equals," Karen countered. Amarante hated the phrase "we are not equals," it reminded her of her Blue Cosmos. Those who wanted a pure blue world. The people who wanted to kill her because she was genetically different.

"On the battle field we are…Sure rank wise I may hold the higher rank but out there on the battlefield, one Mobile suit looks like the rest. The enemy doesn't know that I'm a CO and you're a NCO…All they care about is killing as many as they possibly can and if they can capture someone then all the better!" Amarante reasoned.

"What you say is true, Ma'am, but…we are not on the battlefield right now are we?" Karen argued.

"From all the battle experience I have…anywhere is a battlefield, even the coziest little town, the sleepiest village or the base where nothing happens…I've seen it all," Amarante answered in a serious tone.

"Is this some type of test?" Karen asked staring at her superior in a suspicious manner.

"No I just merely want you to call me Amarante," her superior chuckled following her subordinate to a jeep.

"You win…Where do you want to go first Amarante?" Karen sighed.

"Can I go see the mobile suits? The one I'm test piloting isn't here yet," Amarante asked politely. Karen nodded softly starting the empty jeep as Amarante sat in the passenger seat.

---

Yeah…short chapter…this really isn't for anything…just my amusement to watch everyone suffer reading this WAHAHA!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The 08th**** Team Chapter 4**

**--- **

**Thank you ****Anon 0**** for reviewing…Pretty much she made up her own profile and secret missions so she'd still have her same rank in the Cosmic Era. Just because she's a coordinator doesn't mean she can't have an allergen. Not every coordinator is perfect right?**

**--- **

"**Torii?" Torii asked looking up at Amarante. Athrun had come by and did his inspections. Athrun had sent her a BuCUE…the first mobile suit she had ever piloted. **

"**Hey Torii, would you like to sing for me?" she asked gently touching its head. The bird sang tunefully before flying in the air.**

"**Torii!" he said alerting Amarante of trouble.**

"**Huh? What is it?" she asked following the bird. He sat at the door so she could open it. When she opened the door he flew out quickly.**

"**Torii, wait up!" Amarante told the bird locking her door. She quickly caught up to the bird.**

"**Torii, Torii!" he chimed flying to the hanger.**

"**In the hanger? What could be wrong in the hanger?" she asked Torii. Torii landed on the head of her mobile suit calling out again. Amarante noticed movement near the cockpit.**

"**Who's in there!" she demanded. The person was startled falling into the cockpit.**

"**It's Corporal Michel Ninorich sir! I mean Ma'am!" he answered frightened.**

**She chuckled, "At ease. Come down here for a moment." He obeyed. His face seemed to have been beated: He had many bruises and his uniform was bloody.**

"**Torii!" he called swooping down landing on Amarante's extended hand.**

"**You don't seem like a fighting type," Amarante said once he was close.**

"**ah…Some soldiers tried to sabotage your mobile suit. There was no one near by to help and I told them to stop. They told me to no get in there way but they were going to destroy it. I can't fight at all they ended up beating me and then going on to the mobile suit. The most amazing thing happened though: The mobile suit…It started moving on its own! It scared the men away," Michel explained.**

**She chuckled again, "That's because it has an AI."**

"**An AI?" Michel asked confused.**

"**Artificial Intelligence I'm sure you've heard of it," she responded.**

"**Um…Lt. Commander?" Michel asked.**

"**Yes?" she responded.**

"**What is it like?" he asked.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**What is it like to be on this team knowing our background and the rumors that go around about you," Michel answered.**

"**I know there are rumors about me so I don't feel like I've been put in a bad place…but I feel odd in this place. Oh…I only wish you knew…" Amarante said watching Torii take flight. She walked away following the bird.**

"**Huh? What does she mean?" Michel whispered to himself. He quickly caught up with her. She quickly stopped looking ahead. Michel bumped into her stumbling backwards.**

"**Mey-rin," Amarante muttered seeing the young girl ahead of her.**

**Upon seeing Amarante Meyrin ran up to her giving her a deep hug. Amarante smiled knowing that she'd be slightly afraid.**

"**It's okay Meyrin," Amarante muttered. The girl gave a nod before releasing Amarante.**

**Amarante turned around to Michel smiling, "This Corporal Meyrin Hawke." Meyrin waved bashfully before looking up at Amarante**

"**Commander Zala said you needed help," Meyrin told her softly.**

"**He'd do something like that," Amarante muttered.**

"**He told me that I'd help with communications," she said softly.**

"**That's alright, why don't we introduce you to Ensign Amada," Amarante said signaling her and Michel to follow.**

"**Torii's here ma'am?" Meyrin asked watching Torii fly around Amarante.**

"**Ki-Commander Yamato let me borrow him for good luck aka he smuggled him into my mobile suit," Amarante said with a sigh.**

"**Ma'am aren't you afraid that someone will destroy it?" Michel asked as it landed on Amarante's head.**

"**If Torii ever did break down I could repair him," she replied.**

"**Ma'am, do you know where you're going?" Michel asked after 10 minutes passed.**

"**Do you have any idea where he would be?" Amarante asked embarrassed.**

"**He's normally near his quarters or working on his mobile suit, ah Ma-am" Michel answered. Meyrin looked around uncomfortably seeing male soldiers looking her up and down.**

"**Ma'am," she said uncomfortably grabbing on to Amarante's arm.**

"**Corp. Hawke it's okay. I'll give them a piece of my mind if they don't stop bothering you," Amarante said calmly.**

"**There he is," Michel pointed out.**

"**Ensign Amada!" Amarante called out running to him.**

"**Huh?," Shiro said slightly confused.**

"**You have a new member to your team," Amarante started, "This is Corporal Meyrin Hawke, she's an operator and a really good one at that. She's also a hacker."**

"**No one told me about this," Shiro replied.**

"**No one told me about this either. She won't get into that much trouble. She's a very good girl," Amarante answered. Meyrin blushed lightly trying to hide her face.**

"**Corporal Hawke was it?" Shiro asked.**

"**Yes sir. You can call me Meyrin sir," Meyrin answered shyly.**

"**Okay, Please to meet you Meyrin," Shiro replied extending his hand to her. Hesitantly she shook his hand trying to hide her blush.**

"**You'll be working with Corporal Ninorich and Corporal Massis in the Hover truck if I'm right." Amarante answered.**

"**Yes Ma'am…um Commander Zala is sending the "Duo." Is that okay with you?" Meyrin replied.**

**Amarante sighed," That's fine."**

"**Who or what is the duo?" Shiro asked suspiciously.**

"**It's a special forces team. They're great. Meyrin, the Duo and myself form the 08****th**** MS alpha. Technically we're beta but they didn't want to change the name of your team," Amarante answered.**

"**What are their names?" Shiro asked in a friendly manner.**

"**Heine and Ayame Westenfluss," Amarante replied.**

"**Are the siblings or are they married?" Shiro asked shocked at the similar last name.**

"**They're married. They're a deadly pair…Even when we spar together I'm afraid to go against them. Heine specializes in short and middle range fighting while Ayame can do anything…She's normally long range and then she uses her proximity if her ammo runs out," Amarante stated. **_**It seems like Athrun's not going to come. Heine and Ayame can watch me…Amarante thought as she left with Meyrin.**_

_**--- **_

"_**So you're not going?" Ayame asked.**_

"_**No…Not yet. You two are sufficient," Athrun answered with a sigh.**_

"_**Stop worrying," Heine coaxed.**_

"_**I know I know…Worrying leads to mistakes," Athrun sighed again.**_

"_**She's alright. I know it," Ayame smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Yeah, just be worried about the soldiers when Ayame's done with them," Heine teased causing the wife to shoot him a dirty glare.**_

"_**Right. You two will be piloting your GOUFs. And if anyone questions you just say they're," Athrun said before being cut off by the couple.**_

"_**Captured prototypes. We know. We better get going," Heine and Ayame said in unison. They left Athrun on the bridge before proceeding to the hangar then on into space.**_

_**--- **_

_**STILL…This is a story to really just test my ideas…and written for fun then for actual enjoyment. Don't expect it to be very good.**_


End file.
